Wishing
by wonderparty
Summary: Yamamoto wishes for a White Christmas, Gokudera doesn't believe in wishes. 8059. Yaoi. Very Belated Christmas FanFic.


**Wishing**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sama~**

**Warning(s): BL, Smex, Fail Fluff, OOC-ness, n00b writing, un-beta'd, cursing (courtesy of Gokudera) and please excuse the fact that I kind of changed Yamamoto and Gokudera's past! The plot told me to...**

**PLEASE ALSO IGNORE THE FACT THAT MOST BASEBALL FIELDS AREN'T NEAR ROADS.**

**Author's Note: I'm really a n00b writing yaoi so... (meaning; having only written smut once, and that time being a long time ago)**

**And it's REALLY REALLY late because I only got the idea on Christmas Day; when it snowed in Seoul on Christmas Day (where I spent my Christmas – Seoul, Korea)**

**Dedication: billabong-gal dA. She's our darling Yamamoto; and she's epic, 'nuff said. **

**

* * *

**

"_I wished for a white Christmas. I guess Christmas wishes don't always come true"_

"Hey, Baseball-Idiot, Wipe that stupid look on your face; It's annoying the hell out of me"

It was Christmas. A day closer to the new year for some, a religious holiday for others. But at Takesushi, It was a celebration for the defeat of Byakuran. And there, near the window were two teenagers. One was staring out the window whilst the other was smoking a cigarette near the other. Both away from the center of the festivites of the restaurant.

"I can't help it. I'm wishing"

"Idiot" Gokudera scoffed.

Yamamoto turned towards Gokudera, "Want to know what I'm wishing for?"

"Why the fuck would I want to know what you're wishing for?"

Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's comment, "I'm wishing for a white Christmas"

Gokudera snorted, "Are you a child or just fucking insane?"

Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera, "Both!"

"Idiot" Gokudera repeated, throwing the cigarette on the ground before stomping it until it were ashes.

Yamamoto shrugged, "Anything is possible at Christmas"

Gokudera walked away in a huff, "You're stupid, Wishing is stupid. They don't come true"

"What; Wishes?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto as if he was insane, "What do you think, baseball idiot?"

"Well, How would you know?"

"It's a long story" Gokudera stated in a tone which clearly told Yamamoto, _'Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it' _

But Yamamoto persisted, "I've got time"

"You don't know when to stop, do you?"

**X**

It was Christmas. Gokudera wished for one thing, to see his mum. His real mum, not his stepmother whom he saw all the time.

This Christmas, it was the first time his mum was coming to see him at Christmas. Normally, she only came on his birthday. And Gokudera was excited to see his mum once more.

"Bianchi, When is mum going to get here?"

"I think your mum is going to be a bit late, I overheard dad talking to mum about it..."

"Oh... Okay"

Bianchi glanced at her younger half-brother, "I think you should enjoy the Christmas festivities, there are a lot of people in the mansion you know..."

Gokudera nodded, "Sure, I guess I'll look around"

Gokudera ended up in the one room he spent the most time in the mansion, the piano room. There he started playing, a classical piece that he knew off my heart, one of Beethoven's many symphonies.

The sound of the piece of music echoed throughout the room. If he had an audience, everyone would cry at the heart-wrenching sound of the notes; Gokudera had played the piece as if his life depended on it. After all, his mum was coming; it was the very reason he started playing the piano like he was playing it now. His mum was the pianist that Gokudera had admired for the longest time.

Moments later, he finished the piece with a low note that lasted a long while as it bounced around the room; Gokudera was unaware of the presence of another, who broke out in slow, loud claps.

Gokudera stopped immediately at the foreign sound of clapping and turned around to face the person who was making the sound.

Gokudera's breath hitched, "What are you doing here, mother?"

It was his step-mother, the person he hated the most in the mansion. He only tolerated with her because his father had married her long before having an affair with his mum.

Bianchi's mum pursed her lips together, as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say, "Your real mother..."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at the woman, "What about her?"

His step-mother bit the insides of her lipstick-painted lips before taking a long breath and looking away from Gokudera's intense glare, "She was on the way here, presents and all, but... the car she was driving, the brakes were broken... and the road. It's snowing and all..."

Gokudera's eyes widened for the worst, "No..."

"Your mother's car swerved off the side of the road when it was turning and... it fell off the hill towards this house. Gokudera, Your mum died an hour ago"

At the last sentence, Gokudera's world stopped before crashing down on him.

"You're lying" Gokudera merely stated in a whisper, as if he understood but didn't believe what she was saying.

His step-mother shook her head, "I'm sorry Gokudera" before she walked away.

Gokudera's head hung down in grief before his tears started falling over the keys of the piano. Gokudera smashed his hands on the piano, making the room echo with a loud disturbing sound, as if shadowing his pain.

That was the Christmas that Gokudera stopped believing in Christmas wishes.

**X**

"_If I had just called her when I was looking for her earlier, none of this would happen and she would still be alive! I could've helped her! I could've asked dad to send a driver! I could've just given her money for a cab or something. I could've saved her life but I was..."_

When Gokudera finished, he was in tears but his hands covered his eyes.

"Gokudera! I didn't know! I'm so so-" Gokudera cut Yamamoto off mid-sentence with a wave of his hand, "Don't pity me! Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Yamamoto hung back and told Gokudera in a calming, soft tone, "I do know. My mum died too. When I was twelve. I felt guilty for a long time. Still do when I think about it"

Gokudera stopped his chokes of sobs, "W-what?"

Yamamoto nodded with a grim expression plastered on his face, his grinning face long gone, "It's true. She died because... she saved me"

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto in disbelief.

"She was teaching me how to pitch the ball in baseball. She told me she had always wanted me to be the best baseball player in Namimori. She told me I had talent"

**X**

It was December, few days before Christmas. Yamamoto had just finished his first Semester of his first year of Middle School, Baseball season was coming up and Yamamoto was practising to get into the Namimori Middle Baseball Team.

"Takeshi-kun!" Yamamoto's mum yelled, waving, from outside the baseball field.

Yamamoto's eyes lightened up at the sound of his mum's voice, "Okaa-san!" He dropped his baseball bat before jogging towards his mum, "What are you doing here?"

"I was dropping by to see how you're doing, and to give you your lunch; Sushi made by your father"

Yamamoto grinned, "Thanks mum!"

"So, How are you doing? Want to show me what you've been practising?"

"Sure! I've been practising batting the balls with the machine... do you think you can pitch me some balls? Because I think you're a good pitcher mum!"

Yamamoto's mum laughed, "Sure! But I'm not very good, after all, I'm only an old woman"

Yamamoto protested, "You're not that old!"

Moments later, Yamamoto's mum was pitching whilst Yamamoto was batting.

"Takeshi, I think you're already a good batter, Have you practised your pitching though?" Yamamoto's mum asked.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and shook his head, "No, I'm not really a good pitcher. I can't throw straight"

"Well, Since I'm here, I guess I can help you out; After all, I think you have the potential to get into the baseball team if you practised"

"Thank You!"

Soon, Yamamoto was pitching and Yamamoto's mum was catching, since she couldn't bat. But after the first few tries at pitching, Yamamoto threw the ball too far and it landed on the road.

"I'll get it!" Yamamoto told his mum but Yamamoto's mum shook her head, "I'm closer! I'll get it!"

Yamamoto agreed with her, but as soon as she went on the road to pick the ball up, they both failed to realise that a truck was coming. Yamamoto noticed, but he was too late at the time, Yamamoto's mum had been hit by the car.

"Mum!!" Yamamoto raced towards his mum.

As soon as Yamamoto reached his mum, who was bleeding badly, his mum spoke softly to Yamamoto, "You're going to make the baseball team. I'm proud of you Yamamoto Takeshi. Look after Tsuyoshi for me, will you?"

Yamamoto's mum soon fell into a deep slumber, that she was never to wake up from.

**X**

"_I did make the baseball team though, I became the best pitcher because of her"_

It was inevitable, both boys were breaking at the rememberence of their similar pasts, from wishing and celebrating the defeat of Byakuran, they were both down from remembering their pasts.

Yamamoto stared blankly into Gokudera's eyes before moving closer, "I think our pasts are parallel to each other in this way"

"I think so too" Gokudera murmered before closing the space between the two of them, leading to a short kiss that made their lips connect as if they had been waiting for this moment for eternity.

"We've been wishing for far too long" Gokudera whispered after breaking their short kiss.

"I think so too" Yamamoto echoed Gokudera's words before moving in to kiss Gokudera again.

The kiss started out slow and sweet, mirroring their previous kiss but changed when Yamamoto licked the bottom of Gokudera's lips, making the latter open his mouth to give entrance to the swordsman's tongue. The kiss was long, passionate and rough; as if they couldn't get enough of each other after wishing for this moment for far too long.

"Idiot, What took you so long to fulfill this wish?" Gokudera said in pants and gasps of breathing after the kiss.

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, "To make this moment special. After all, wishes are meant to be treasured once they are fulfilled"

"Idiot" Gokudera stated before moving in to kiss Yamamoto again, but Yamamoto had moved his head downwards, before latching his mouth unto Gokudera's neck making Gokudera moaned out in pleasure of feeling Yamamoto's warm tongue swirling, sucking and biting on his neck, leaving marks for show. Soon Yamamoto stopped again, "Do you want this?"

Gokudera groaned out in annoyance, "You stupid perverted baseball idiot, What the fuck makes you think I do not want this?! I've liked you for far too long to not want this!"

Yamamoto grinned, "So you've thought about this?"

Gokudera blushed red before turning his head to look away from Yamamoto's grinning face, "Fucking idiot"'

"Don't worry, I've liked you for a long time too" Yamamoto stated before kissing Gokudera's temple briefly before sucking and biting the bomber's earlobe. Gokudera groaned as he felt heat rushing downwards in pleasure from the Rain Guardian's talented mouth.

Between sucking and biting Gokudera's earlobe, Yamamoto's fingers began moving down to Gokudera's button-up shirt, "Let's take this to my bedroom, I don't want to make love on the hallway" Yamamoto whispered in the Storm Guardian's ear before pulling the said man towards his room between kisses and touches.

Moments later, Gokudera was panting and lying on Yamamoto's bed, he was flushed red, almost the same colour as his dark wine-coloured button-down shirt. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera in awe, he thought Gokudera looked beautiful like this.

"Hurry the fuck up, idiot" Gokudera huffed, annoyed that the said idiot was just plainly staring at him and not doing anything else, "Ah, Sorry! I was struck by your beauty" Yamamoto replied.

"You fuckin-" And Gokudera was cut short with a kiss, "You talk to much"

Gokudera snorted, "And you need to stop giving me cliché pick up lines, baseball idiot"

Yamamoto laughed and kissed Gokudera on the cheek, "No wonder I like you"

"Idiot"

Yamamoto moved his head downwards before re-latching his mouth on Gokudera's neck, whilst popping the buttons on Gokudera's shirt. Soon, the silver-haired man's chest was bare; Yamamoto grinned at the sight.

"Hurry the fuck up, stupid idiot!" Gokudera turned his head to the side, so the baseball captain couldn't see the flush of red plaster his face.

The swordsman nodded to Gokudera's request before moving towards the other's bare chest, where he sucked, nipped and rolled Gokudera's right nipple whilst fondling with the other. Gokudera let out a deep moan at the feeling of the wet heat giving pleasure to his nipples. Yamamoto felt his groin stir at the sound.

Gokudera, thrown deep into ecstasy didn't feel the raven-haired's hand move inside the waistband of his pants, suddenly holding a firm grip around his groin and moved it up and down, the bomber leaned into the touch letting out loud sounds of pleasure.

"Take... the... fuckin' thing... OFF!" Gokudera managed to growl in the midst of pants and moans.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with a stare filled with lust and love, "Pleasure to"

The older teen pulled off both the younger's pants and boxers in one tug before resuming his movements on the bomber's hard-on before making the younger give out a cry of pleasure whilst releasing his cum, "Baseball-Freak... W-why am I naked... and you're still... fully clothed?"

Yamamoto grinned, "Would you like to see what's underneath?"

"Shut up" The silver-haired said simply before taking off, basically ripping off, Yamamoto's shirt , pants and boxers within minutes of the spur of moment.

Soon Gokudera was on top of Yamamoto's naked body, "I told you to hurry the fuck up; Now you've just made me fucking impatient" The younger, previously straddling the older's body, moved down and taking hold of the older's manhood, making the other moan at the pressure on his aching body anatomy.

"Fuck this" Gokudera mumbled before leaning down and taking the swordsman's red, huge, hard-on into his mouth. Yamamoto let out a loud groan of pleasure, "Gokudera..."

Gokudera cut Yamamoto off mid-sentence, "H-hayato... C-call me... Hayato... now" Gokudera murmered between the movements of his mouth on Yamamoto's cock.

Yamamoto groaned as he felt Gokudera sucking, nipping and licking up and down his manhood, "H-hayato... T-then! Call... me... T-takeshi"

The silver-haired man looked up at Yamamoto seductively as he continued with his actions, as if to tell the other that he understood and would do so accordingly.

Within moments, Yamamoto released his load into Gokudera's mouth without warning, after seeing the latter's seductive pale green eyes. Gokudera instantly recoiled in bewilderment, before coughing most of the cum out, "Fucking idiotic bastard! Didn't anyone teach you to tell your partner that you're coming?! THAT FUCKIN'-" Yamamoto reached out to Gokudera before embracing the younger and kissing him, "Sorry, Hayato"

With that, Gokudera blushed beet red and turned to the side, "B-bastard!" Yamamoto felt heat rush downwards at the action.

The swordsman merely grinned before pushing the bomber back on the bed, making Gokudera lie on his back, "Are you ready for the maincourse, Hayato?"

Gokudera groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, "When will you stop saying cliché lines?"

Yamamoto pushed Gokudera's hand off his face, staring into the younger's eyes, "Never" The raven-haired kissed Gokudera passionately, one hand caressing the bomber's face whilst the other searched the bedside drawers for a certain bottle.

Yamamoto soon broke the kiss, "I found it!"

The bomber looked at the older with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised, "Found what?"

"Lubrication" With that said, the swordsman squirted a perfect blob of the lube onto his hand and lathered his fingers with it.

The raven haired licked Gokudera's earlobe and whispered, "This will hurt" before squeezing his index finger into the silver haired's pink, tight hole.

Gokudera shut his eyes, it didn't hurt that much, but it wasn't very comfortable either, "At least you warned me this time"

Yamamoto gave a low chuckle before slowly pushing in another finger and started thrusting his fingers in and out of the hole. A few thrusts in, Gokudera let out a loud moan, "Oh fuck. Do that again!"

The older grinned, he had just found Gokudera's sweet spot, his prostate. Yamamoto slowly pushed his third finger into Gokudera and tried thrusting his fingers into the same spot.

Moments later, the room was filled with loud wanton moans from Gokudera. The swordsman, pulling out his fingers, receiving a unhappy growl from Gokudera, started coating his manhood with lube.

"Let's make love, Hayato"

Before Gokudera could protest, Yamamoto pushed his cock into Gokudera's loosened, but still tight hole.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! THIS FUCKIN'-" Yamamoto shut Gokudera with a comforting kiss, "Shhh... I'll make it better. I'll make it better"

Gokudera closed his eyes tight shut, "Ughh..."

The swordsman pushed all the way in and paused. Oh, how badly he wanted to just thrust like a maddog on the loose but Yamamoto knew that it would hurt Gokudera.

"I'm in, Hayato. A-are you okay?" The raven haired stared at the silver haired, who still had his eyes shut tight.

"Ughh... F-fine! Just fucking push!"

Yamamoto took that as a signal to start thrusting in Gokudera, "Gokudera. Gokudera. Hayato. Look at me! Look at me!"

Gokudera slowly opened his eyes, that was starting to tear up, staring at the other's eyes, filled with love. Yamamoto thrust out before thrusting back in, that was when Gokudera saw

the stars, "F-f-fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

The swordsman grinned before thrusting out, and thrusting in to aim for Gokudera's sweet spot once more.

"Again. Again! Harder! FUCKING HARDER"

Again and again. Over and over. Yamamoto pushed, thrusted in and out harder. Abusing, hitting Gokudera's prostate over and over again. The room was filled with moans, pants and groans from both participants.

Soon enough, Gokudera found his release after a hard, rough thrust from Yamamoto, abusing his sweet spot, "Fuckkkkkkkk!!" The bomber's cum spilled across his stomach and across Yamamoto's too. As the younger came, his hole tightened, sending more pleasure, squeezing around the raven haired's cock, sending Yamamoto for his release too. Yamamoto cried out as he buried his cum deep within Gokudera after a thrust. Both lay on the bed in the position for a few moments.

"Takeshi, Get off me"

Yamamoto was surprised, not by his rude, abrupt comment after making love, but because Gokudera had called him Takeshi for the first time that night, "You called me Takeshi!"

The bomber scoffed, "You told me to"

Yamamoto grinned, "I'm so happy!"

Gokudera let out a sigh of desperation, "God, Can you get anymore fucking stupid?"

"Gokudera Hayato"

The silver haired buried his face deep into a pillow, giving out a muffled, _'What, Idiot?'_

"I think I might be in love with you!"

And the bomber stood up abruptly, showing his naked body for the world.

"WHAT THE FUCKKKKK?!"

"And guess what else Hayato?"

Gokudera collapsed on the bed, "I don't think I want to know anything anymore!"

"It's snowing outside. My both my Christmas wishes came true"

Gokudera stared outside the window, "I guess it is..." The bomber let out a loud, long sigh, "And you know what else, idiot?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I might be in love with you too, a fucking idiot"

"That was my third Christmas wish"

"_I guess Christmas wishes do come true"_

**

* * *

**

**Fuck. I need coffee. Immediately.**

**I'm seriously too young to write this shit. My brain just died on me.**

**Ho hum. This is for Leesha, My Yamamoto. (Please accept the fanfiction as a peace treaty from me!!!! OHOHOHOOHOHOO~)**

**My Christmas this year was probably my best Christmas too; just like 'Dera and Yama-chan~ I got my first white Christmas too! And I got a sewing machine~ Now I can finally sew my own cosplays. (OMG. Like seriously?! LOL)**

**Now, I can finally enjoy the rest of my holiday in Singapore. Ho hum.**

**Constructive Critisism and Feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
